NiGHTS Birthday Wish
by glnn bck
Summary: NiGHTS gets ANYTHING he wants for his birthday. So when he asks Reala for a very special gift, you can expect nothing but an adventure.


It had dawned on him since the morning had started. Today was a very special day for him. Yes indeed, it was NiGHTS's birthday. The little bundle of joy skipped happily, while his purple hat bounced up and down, towards the surprise birthday party that he EXPECTED. Now, you may not know this, but NiGHTS gets ANYTHING he wants on his birthday, even Wise Man, his father who was the most hated man in all of dream kind, would give NiGHTS a gift. It's not that they liked him (unless they did indeed like him) it's just that if he didn't get what he wanted for his birthday, well… let's just say that they feel horrible about themselves afterwards.

NiGHTS smiled and entered the city. There, waiting for him was the most biggest party ever in history. NiGHTS gasped at the sight and a smile quickly crept on his face. There were balloons of many vibrant colors and streamers everywhere. Then a blast of confetti hurled in front of him as the guests said "SURPRISE!".

"Happy birthday NiGHTS." Said an owl whose name is ironically, Owl as he perched on a chair next to the birthday boy, "I have a gift for you."

He pulled out a purple box with a red ribbon around it like a cross and a gold colored bow to top it all off. NiGHTS smile grew to show his pearly white teeth as he picked up the box with excitement. He started ripping wildly at the wrapping paper and lifted the lid of the box. There seemed to be nothing in it but the boy squealed and grabbed the thing out of its holder and tightly hugged it close to his chest.

"Oh, thank you, Owl!" Said the boy in pleasure, "I've always wanted an invisible clarinet!"

NiGHTS started to play little tunes on his new instrument while Owl shrugged his shoulders, knowing that he really didn't put anything in the box. Since all these people lived in a dream, NiGHTS could make and play any instrument he wishes from thin air.

They continued on from the party and NiGHTS got a lot of cool presents from his friends and enemies alike. There was something wrong though. Of course! Reala, NiGHTS's evil twin, wasn't there! NiGHTS looked in every chair, under every table and he even looked in the trash bins. (and recycling bins) He could not find him.

The thought of his favorite sibling forgetting his birthday started to bring tears to his eyes. Everyone saw him and gasped. Owl quickly flew up to the near to crying boy.

"Don't worry child. I'm sure your brother just decided to take a jog for a little while. Why don't you go look for him?" Said the owl.

NiGHTS sniffled and said okay in a whiny voice. He then floated in the air and flew towards the forest to find his brother. He swayed in the air, looking between each tree. Then he spotted red and black and gleefully flew down towards it. He then floated right in front of his brother.

"Hi Reala." He said cheerfully to his brother.

Reala's eyes widened finding his brother suddenly in front of him, then his face quickly turned into a face that said, 'Don't get near me or I'll bite!"

"What do you want?" He snarled.

"I wanted to ask if you have a present for me." Said his twin, "It is my birthday you know."

NiGHTS flipped himself upside down in the air. He smiled innocently while waiting for a present. Reala sighed. He absolutely loathed NiGHTS's birthday.

"Here, have an invisible French horn." He said in a mono tone voice.

NiGHTS looked at the air in his brother's hand and giggled.

"I already have one." He said.

Reala grumbled and pretended to pull out another item.

"How about an invisible accordion?" Asked Reala.

"Already have one." Said NiGHTS.

"A violin?"

"Have one."

"A sword?"

"Ooh… nice, but I'll pass."

"What the heck do you want!" Yelled Reala as he stomped his foot in anger.

"I'm glad you asked." Said NiGHTS as he flipped right side up again, "I want brother bonding time."

Reala froze. His jaw hung down low. Did he really hear what he thought he heard? NiGHTS wanted bonding time?

"What! No way!" Said Reala to his twin. "You're the last person I'd want to spend time with!"

NiGHTS's lip quivered as his eyes started to tear up.

"NiGHTS, stop that." Said Reala.

NiGHTS then started to make little hic… hic… hic… noises.

"Stop it." Said Reala, again.

Then NiGHTS started to cry uncontrollably. A fountain of tears flew from his eyes as he sobbed.

Reala huffed in frustration. Everyone who was victims of this crying felt bad for NiGHTS. Everyone except Reala, he just found it annoying.

"NiGHTS, you aren't the last person I'd hang out with." Said Reala with yet another mono tone voice.

"Really?" NiGHTS sniffed while wiping away his tears.

"Really. That tree is the last thing I'd hang out with." Said Reala who pointed to a tree to show his point.

"Oh yeah! In your face, tree!" Said NiGHTS as he danced around.

Like I said, he gets ANYTHING he wants. Reala rolled his eyes at his brother's childish behavior.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" He asked.

NiGHTS stopped dancing and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a brochure and pointed at the front of it.

"There's this place in the real world that the humans call Disney World." He said.


End file.
